


Taste of Each Other's Medicine.

by ListenLyss



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BAMF Foggy Nelson, Canon Disabled Character, Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, Dont worry about it they're just sparring, Fighting, Friendship, He's not protective moreso just being a good goddamn friend, Hurt, Its Matt but we all know this, Its not too angsty, Karen being concerned, Little bit of angst, Mostly just for season 1 I didnt wanna spoil anything from 2 or 3, Protective Matt Murdock, Sparring, True Friendship is beating each other to a pulp in sparring, just wanted to keep ominous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListenLyss/pseuds/ListenLyss
Summary: “Self defense?” Foggy shrugs with a vague gesture “Is it alright if I learn a bit of daredevil-jitsu to defend myself?”Matt laughs heartily at this, “Daredevil-jitsu?”“Daredevil-fu, Daredev-kwon-do, Kendaredevil…”“Mixed Martial Arts, Foggy.”“Mixed Devil Arts.”In which Matt teaches Foggy some fighting techniques, they spar, and Foggy's new fighting skills come in a bit of handy...





	Taste of Each Other's Medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small One-Shot I did to occupy my need for not-so-awkward and heartbreaking friendship stuff between Matt and Foggy since the show is great but y'know what? It physically pains me to watch Foggy and Matt dance around each other and I just want a little bit more bonding in this fic.
> 
> This is also self-indulgent because I do martial arts so I always like sneaking in fics where people can use the techniques I use. I'm a bit of a fighting nerd. 
> 
> Tried to read this over as best as I could but if you find any mistakes grammar wise or punctuation-wise or anything-wise really feel free to comment. I'm a fix-as-I-go kind breed of pompous moron.

Matt’s fist connects with the punching bag at an incredible speed. Breathing out with each punch, he lets his fist fly at the sandbag until the sound of the door opening startled him away from it.

Foggy makes his way over to the boxing ring in the cramped gym and sets down a bag. Matt holds out his hand, out of breath and is gifted his water bottle in return.

“Any new information on the Miller case?” Matt tips back the water and allows it to run down his throat, the noise of Foggy shuffling with his duffel bag reverberates against the walls.

“Not today buddy, I just wanted to check in.”

 

“And the bag?”

 

“I… decided to bring my gym bag? Wanted to see if I could work out with you if that's alright.” Foggy pulls the bag onto his lap and zips it open. Matt tries to get a read on exactly what’s in there, but can only conclude that there’s something pillowy and soft in there based on the sound.

“When did-?”

“Um, I stopped at that martial arts store down the road and uh, got a few things.” Foggy quickly zips the bag up after taking out his gauze and water bottle. He’s in a rush to take everything out as if getting it out faster would convince Matt to do something, what exactly he’s planning, however, cannot be concluded by just heartbeat and body heat.

Matt reaches over to take the bag in his arms, he feels the rough texture of it and guides his hands to the zipper. Once it's open, his hand dives in and brushes against the rest of what’s in the bag.

“Can’t you just super-sense what’s in there?”

“That’s what I’m doing, Foggy.”

Foggy nods at this with an “Ah,” and waves his hand in a conversational and explanatory manner. “Its sparring gear.”

Matt’s head jolts to stare at Foggy’s as he raises an eyebrow in almost amusement. A smile quickly rises on Matt’s face, but it soon turns in to a morosely look at Foggy as he hands the duffle bag back.

“Ah.”  The tone was filled with airiness and worry at the possible implications of this new development Foggy had presented him with. He’s now lost in thought, holding a carefully controlled but brutally nervous expression.

“I’m not planning to be your sidekick or anything. No offense, but no damn way in hell am I flipping around kicking the Russians in the ass,” Foggy clarifies, tapping Matt on the back.

Thankfully, this puts the smile back on Matt’s face “None taken.”

“I was just thinking the other day about when I didn’t know you were, y’know, doing all of your flippy do-dads. That night Karen got jumped in the alley... if I didn’t have that baseball bat she could be dead. I know I can stomach a few hits, I’ve done it before, but Hell’s Kitchen isn’t the safest place.” Foggy realizes that yeah, no duh, he’s talking to the man that knows that the most out of everyone.

“Self defense?” Foggy shrugs with a vague gesture “Is it alright if I learn a bit of daredevil-jitsu to defend myself?”

Matt laughs heartily at this, “Daredevil-jitsu?”

“Daredevil-fu, Daredev-kwon-do, Kendaredevil…”

“Mixed Martial Arts, Foggy.”

“Mixed _Devil_ Arts.”

“Shut up.” Matt laughs, driving his elbow into Foggy’s side as he stands to his feet. Foggy follows suit, chuckling the entire way.

They take the following time of silence to get ready. Matt re-wraps his hands and digs out his old sparring shoes, they're pretty damn small on him, but that's how you're supposed to wear them anyways.

“Throw a punch.” Matt requests, he quickly feels Foggy flinch in surprise.

“What? Matt, I'm not gonna punch you!”

“At the bag,” Matt laughs, stepping out of the way. “I wanna sense how you throw them.”

Foggy follows the instructions and jets his right hand out into the bag. It's pretty intense and sends the bag flying back. Matt already knew Foggy was a strong guy, but the punch better than he’d assumed it would be.

“I feel like you'd make a good boxer, maybe Taekwondo practitioner. I know that’s mostly known for kicks, but they have good punches.”

“You know Taekwondo?” Foggy seems intrigued, he had a small list of some of Matt’s martial arts but hadn't heard about this one yet.

“Yeah, I didn't get too invested in it, only got to first-degree black belt things. But it's part of the ‘Mixed Devil Arts’ curriculum, I suppose. It has a philosophy that fits you well. Basically, uh, everything revolves around the number one. You wrap the belt once, you have one instructor, one purpose and one blow to end a fight.”

“One blow to knock people out?” Foggy raises both his eyebrows in shock. “Jesus, I can only imagine the black belts in that.”

“Depends on if they're ITF or WTF. I did WTF where the main goal was to win a fight in a single hit. Either way, you have a good strong punch, Fogs.” Matt smiles as he feels the pride spread in Foggy.

“Strong enough to take on the fearsome Daredevil?” Foggy puffs his chest out confidently.

Matt raises his eyebrow with a cocky expression, and the two of them laugh.

The warm-up alone takes about thirty minutes after Foggy’s initial punch. Half of it is just Matt going over the basics of fighting while skipping all the fluff. This isn’t training for a friendly tournament, this is for _actual danger_ on the street, and you need to be able to keep your strength the whole fight.

“Jesus Matty, I regret doing this.” Foggy looks feint as he leans against the wall and chugs his water through gasping breaths. He’s sweating bullets as Matt chucks a towel at him; Foggy graciously thanks him.

“You won’t if you get into a hustle.”

“Yeah, you’re not tellin’ me twice on that. At this point I _want_ someone to try and beat me up just so I don’t have to feel any remorse about kicking their ass if this is what I had to go through.”

Matt laughs as he gets his own water, the two of them are sweating messes. “You ready to put all that into action against me?”

“ _Hell_  no, but I’m not ending this session of torture without giving you one good punch, Murdock.” Foggy gasps, laughing as he drops down to the floor to take a seat up against the boxing ring.

“I thought you didn’t want to punch me earlier?”

“Well, I changed my goddamn mind. Besides, need payback to all the emotional strain you put me through every month, buddy.” Foggy huffs as Matt pats him square on the shoulder twice.

Both of them take a few minutes to recharge. Luckily, Foggy had the foresight to bring snacks for the two of them and the two nibble on energy bars. Matt grunts at the taste, too many chemicals; Foggy will just have to buy organic ones next time.

Foggy grunts as Matt stands up to his feet, they’d been sitting for a good ten minutes, but Foggy still isn’t ready to get up and fight even when Matt holds out a hand to pull him to his feet.

“I can’t guarantee I’ll be any good, Matt.”

“I’m not the best either.”

“I call _BS_ Mr. Taekwon-Jitsu-Every-Single-Martial-Art-Known-To-Man-Also-I'm-A-Magic-Blind-Guy Murdock.” Foggy punches him in the shoulder with a gloved fist as Matt makes his way into the big ring. Foggy can almost taste Matt’s adrenaline when he steps in there. It's near insane how quickly Matt can work himself up for a fight, Foggy bets his money that such a feat is from his anger issues.

“So we’re doing the Taekwondo style since that’s the one you’ve been enjoying the most.”

“I thought we were doing Karate that whole time?”

“Like I said, with how strong your hits are you work best with the one-hit-ends-all kind of style. You didn’t want any crazy flips so, once again, Taekwondo. Just straight punching and kicking and self-defense. All of that lands you square into the Korean Style.”

“I thought Taekwondo was Chinese?”

“You thought wrong.” Matt smiles as he sets himself into an odd looking position. His toes are apart, feet together and arms out to his side. Foggy awkwardly copies the stance and when Matt bows, he bows back.

“Don’t like, _actually_ bow in a fight because we're just acting respectful b‘cause we’re in a ring.” Matt clarifies, and the two of them laugh.

“Yeah, I wasn’t about to go bowing to some bastard with a gun or something anyways.”

“Glad to see we’re on the same page, buddy. You Ready?” Matt clenches his muscles and Foggy sees his hands ball into fists, he’ll be fighting against Matt’s semi-full package with just a half-hour of necessary information, great. Foggy gets into the stance Matt had him get in, for now, the main gist of it was to just protect your head. Foggy had hands up in fists and started bouncing around, which was frankly exhausting.

“Alright, when I say so I’m not gonna stop fighting until two minutes have passed, which is how long your normal scuffle should be until both parties tire out. Anyways, I won’t stop for anything, Foggy, so you _gotta_ be careful.” Matt warns with a genuine worry in his voice as Foggy nods.

“ _Sijak!_ ” Matt calls and swipes his hand down the middle of the ring to call the fight’s beginning.

Jesus Christ, Matt’s fast. The little bugger keeps darting around the ring. Foggy’s seen him fight people before, however, that was all on really horrid camera footage so seeing this? He’s _ridiculous_.

What’s also ridiculous is how quickly Foggy manages to blank out. His mind was making all these strategies based on what he knows about Matt and what he was told, but now they’re all gone in favor of pure adrenaline and fear. Yeah, fear isn’t exactly the emotion Foggy was hoping to have against his bloodhound of a best friend.

When Matt comes in with his first attack, some kind of fancy flipping kick that Foggy thinks he’s seen before, Foggy quickly manages to shuffle out of the way and sneak a punch in that doesn’t quite connect with Matt’s face.

“Hit me Foggy, C'mon. I can take it.” Matt urges with an incredible lack of self-preservation as he skitters away as fast as he came in with his attack. What’s jarring is how it looks like Matt is basically _teleporting_ with how quick his steps are.

Foggy dives in this time and throws his fist out with uncoordinated but _strong_ power. When Matt ducks under the hit Foggy throws a kick that connects roughly with Matt’s stomach. Matt doesn’t flinch at this, and Foggy suddenly realizes that beating Matt isn’t close to hitting a punching bag; it's more like hitting a brick wall.

Matt grabs Foggy’s leg with one hand and strikes Foggy in the face two times, which makes Foggy stutter in confusion, they’re not strong punches, but they’re enough to disorient Foggy, so he struggles to throw his own arms out into his blocks and punches.

“Stronger, Foggy.” Matt’s tone is incredibly different, it’s exactly the tone he’s heard Daredevil use and Jesus Christ if he thought Matt was horrifying before now he knows _exactly_ how those pricks getting beat up by him feel.

Foggy takes the urging into consideration and grabs Matt’s fist as it goes for him another time, with the fist in hand he roughly shoves Matt away until he bounds off the side of the ring. Foggy doesn’t even get time to breathe as Matt uses his momentum to run at Foggy once more.

Foggy uses the obvious telegraph to slide out of the way but is shocked when Matt doesn’t even throw anything. Pressure, that was something Foggy was taught in his thirty minutes of Matt’s oddly poetic and confusing explanations.

Matt kicks his leg out to the side and spins all the way around until his heel slams into Foggy’s stomach, making him step back and grunt roughly. Foggy’s lucky that he’s so sturdy and sincerely thanks the Gods for the iconic toughness that the good ol’ Nelson family genetics carried to him.

Matt doesn’t settle for one kick, and when he leaps into the air, Foggy ducks behind Matt so the only thing he can drive into is air. From behind, Foggy throws a simple side kick into Matt’s back, which pushes him right into the corner of the ring. Matt flies right into that damn corner-of-ring pole that makes Matt hiss out a pained grunt.

“Christ Matt, I’m sorry-”

Foggy should’ve known better as, much like a cat, Matt springs back into action and throws out his fists again with incredible precision. Foggy just barely ducks his head out of the way and decides to get low and scoop Matt up by the legs. Foggy has picked up Matt before on many occasions, from joking with him to carrying his limp body to the couch after a traumatic fight; this wasn’t much of a task even with Matt wriggling around like a worm in his grasp.

Foggy hesitated a bit before slamming Matt against the side of the ring and delivering a sharp punch to Matt’s gut. Despite the initial grunt of pain Matt quickly kicked back, literally, and flung Foggy to the other side of the ring. Matt ducked under Foggy’s punch and threw one of his own, which was blocked and countered with a knee to Matt’s stomach, this was countered with a punch that connected with _Foggy’s_ stomach.

Foggy was exhausted, at this point, they both looked like they were just throwing their limbs at one another. When Matt came forward he tanked a hit to the gut and threw his body into a jump that brought the two of them to the floor with a thud. With that, the timer Matt had set beeped loudly.

“ _Kalyeo_ !” Matt wheezes and waves his hand limply to signal the end of the march.

“Lord.” Foggy gasped for air and tore off his sparring helmet. They both lay there on the ground for a bit, gasping for air. At one point Matt rolls over onto his stomach and gags. Luckily, nothing comes up.

Foggy laughs after a long while and immediately groans at that decision.

“Owww.” Foggy hisses as Matt helps prop him up against the side of the ring.

“Sorry, buddy. I went as strong as most of the people I fight.” Matt’s voice has gone back to his normal voice Foggy knew and loved. For a second it makes Foggy’s blood boil how Matt can just switch personalities like that, but he lets it slide after realizing he’s too exhausted to care about how jarring the switch is from Matt to Daredevil.

“Damn dude, you’re bleeding, I’m sorry.” Foggy cups Matt’s head as he inspects Matt’s new nosebleed. Matt hardly gets nosebleeds, always been magically immune to it but here he is with a bloody nose. He doesn’t even recall hitting Matt in the trunk during the two minutes; in fact, he can't actually remember anything about the past two minutes.

“So are you, I’m sorry buddy,” Matt huffs. The two of them laugh after a prolonged silence at seemingly nothing in particular besides the air.

“No big deal, Matty, you deal with this every day. Nelson family can take a punch, my Mother didn’t raise a quitter.”

“You did really good, Foggy. I’m really impressed, I really am.”

“I kicked _the_ Daredevil into a pole, hell yeah you should be impressed!” Foggy punches Matt in the shoulder and the two of them wince at the same time before there’s more laughter. Foggy hoists up to his feet and pulls Matt up with them, and the two stumble out of the ring, both complaining about their backs while laughing.

“God we sound like old men.”

“We’re making it there, Foggy.”

“Hell yeah we are, but you’re never gonna believe that for yourself are you, Matty?” Foggy has a point; the point was phrased as a joke but its a point nonetheless that Matt has the guts to laugh.

“Yeah, got me there.” They both pause to catch their breath.

“C’mon, let's go to my apartment and order like... a pizza or somethin’.” Foggy tugs off his sparring gear and stuffs it into his duffel bag as Matt goes to collect his cane and his glasses once again.

“Pizza sounds horrible, let’s do it.” Matt agrees as the two link arms and stumble out of the old abandoned gym plastered in sweat.

* * *

“Foggy! What the hell happened to you!?” Karen quickly rushes up to Foggy as he stumbles into the office. Foggy had a few new bandages on his body his face had a few noticeable bruises. He immediately feels cornered and suffocated as Karen flits around the room in worry at all the injuries.

What’s Foggy even supposed to say? _‘Oh, yeah, its nothing, Karen. Matt, who is a goddamn ninja just sparred me and kicked my ass.’_

Speak of the (dare)devil, Matt shyly tries to sneak his way in as well. For someone so sneaky in his costume, he doesn’t do that well. It's pretty amusing to see Matt quickly shuffle for cover behind Foggy as Karen notices him as well.

“Both of you!? Matt Murdock, come out here and let me see your face.” Her tone is exactly like a mother’s concerned scolding.

The innocent and horrified look that Matt gives Foggy is almost priceless.

“It's no big deal, Karen.” Matt attempts to convince with his famous nervous smile.

“Yes, it is! Can you tell me _anything_ ? Seriously, guys, I’m really worried about you! Were you jumped? Was it Fisk?!”

Matt lowers his head and shakes his head. Foggy decides this is the time that he should come up with a dumbass excuse and not let Matt make another horrible one like he always does.

“Matt and I were at his house, we were wrestling. It was all for jokes.”

“Wrestling!?” Karen booms. Foggy can hear the very obvious snort behind Matt’s fake-cough and Foggy almost breaks out into laughter but desperately tries to keep his composure.

“It was just a joke, we used to do it in college.” Matt supports as he sets his cane up against the wall and leans against Foggy’s shoulder.

“Matty you shouldn’t be-Foggy you _maimed_ him!”

“He maimed me!” Foggy laughs and points at his face.

“You should see the apartment, I can hardly navigate it.” Matt joins in, laughing as well.

“This isn’t a joke! Both of you need to be more careful! Matt, you shouldn’t even be fighting, you’re blind for god sakes!”

If Foggy had Matt’s super senses or creepy heart powers he’s sure he’d hear the heartbeat of his friend change somehow. Matt quickly adjusts his composure and makes a weak smile at the irony of this conversation.

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me, I’m sorry Matt.”

“You’re good.” Matt nods with a smile.

“I’ll have you know,” Foggy cuts in, “Matty is a very responsible man, and we are very respected lawyers and do what we will, my good Karen.” Foggy puts his arm around Matt, and the two of them laugh once more, Matt putting his arm around Foggy as well.

“Just… Be more careful! You both look like you got beat up.”  Karen sighs as she storms off to go make some crappy coffee.

“Now I know how you feel.” Foggy whispers. “Yeesh. I’m gonna be scarred for life.”

“Ah yes, the worried Karen scolding.” Matt unhooks himself from Foggy with a smile and guides himself to his office the second Karen comes storming back in with her coffee.

They don't go back to the topic for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

They keep up their small little regime. Once a week Foggy peeks into the gym, and sure enough, Matt is there punching the sandbag and getting warmed up. They start going together (unless Matt’s had a rough night) and keep the training up just enough so Foggy can deal with anything that could hurt him. Part of it was only for primary Hell’s Kitchen Survival strategies, but the other half was a bit of worry on Matt’s part on if he ever gets outed as Daredevil and all the targets that Foggy would get on his head because of that.

Two days after one of their sessions Foggy realizes he’s out of milk which he desperately needs for his delicious bowl of cereal in the morning. He closes the fridge and groans, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Foggy puts on his jacket coat and leaves his late-night law work behind as he goes out on his 1AM milk quest.

After he walks out of the small corner store, Foggy almost considers just calling a cab. Foggy’s pretty tired and carrying Milk all the way back to his apartment sounds draining. However, he’s been trying to work on his stamina with Matt, so he convinces himself it’ll just be a small walk and a bit of extra training.

 

Yeah, turns out maybe the former might have been a better decision.

 

“Hey, you.” Foggy hears from behind a voice he doesn’t know, he doesn’t turn around. Foggy just begins walking just a wee bit faster and hopes to god someone’s walking very silently behind him and this man is not talking to him.

The footsteps draw closer to Foggy, and he closes his eyes hoping that he can just keep walking away.

“Hey, don't you walk away from me.” the voice is a bit sterner now as more footsteps become audible. Foggy wants to drop this damn milk jug and run for his dear life, but he just keeps walking faster and faster and-

“You coward, we could’a done this th’ easy way.”

He hears four sets of footsteps begin to run up to him and Foggy feels a jolt of adrenaline. Swinging himself around he chucks the milk jug at one of the guys. The guy falls back with a loud grunt as the three other people come running at Foggy with clenched fists.

Foggy ducks under a punch instinctively and in a moment of pure panic he rams his side into a man with an elbow and punches him with the other fist. When someone slams a kick into Foggy, he stumbles to regain his footing as another one begins throwing hard punches at his face.

Foggy grunts in pain, he feels one connect hard with his nose and temples and quickly reacts by throwing his full weight into a punch. Luckily, the one-punch Taekwondo strategy seems to have gotten him. Foggy just knocked a man out cold.

When one of the men comes running right at him, Foggy wastes no time to throw a mean punch. Foggy’s lawyer side is rattling off the number of charges either side of this fight could be paying for while the other half is trying to skim through all of Matt’s many teachings.

A punch is thrown at Foggy, but he steps just out of its range. Foggy’s taller than this attacker, so he’s able to sneak in a kick of his own. Foggy’s honestly a little impressed at how well he’s fighting but doesn’t let it blind him.

When the man he hit with the milk jug gets to his feet Foggy is suddenly overwhelmed with how many people are attacking him. He’s only done solo fights with Matt, and he’s even more horrified when one pulls out a taser.

“Get ‘im still!” The man shouts as Foggy quickly starts to run away as fast as he can to at least cover some distance so he can think about his new strategy.

 

What’s that new strategy? Don’t get tased, don’t die. Seems simple enough.

 

There’s footsteps pounding after him as Foggy quickly turns back around to throw another punch into one of the guy’s faces but is immediately rewarded with a horrible shock in his abdomen.

“Agh!” Foggy cries out, he tries to keep his footing but the taser gets closer again and Foggy ends up stumbling over in a weak attempt to dodge.

He doesn’t know what to do at this point and ends up grabbing the taser-man by the leg and quickly dragging him onto the ground too, which makes the man shout in pain. That was probably a bad move as Foggy feels a foot connect with his ribs as one of the men vaults on top of him to throw hits.

One sneakily grabs Foggy’s wallet as the other guy tries to beat Foggy senseless. Foggy attempts to use his arms as a barrier, but the guy is hitting so damn hard and Foggy doesn’t know how long he can keep this up.

That’s when he feels the man get booted off of him.

Foggy quickly rolls onto his side and begins coughing, he doesn’t know what comes up but it ain’t goddamn cranberry juice. Through blurry, adrenaline-filled vision, Foggy makes out the figure of a man in red flipping around at incredible speed until each man is on the ground in a bloody pulp. Each fist Daredevil flew was punctuated with a loud, horrifying shout of anger.

Daredevil quickly rushes over and gets Foggy sitting upright.

“They’re out cold.” Daredevil clarifies as he sniffs the air and perks up suspiciously. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Foggy is hoisted up by Daredevil and only then realizes that Daredevil is carrying his milk jug. It hasn’t been split open and is luckily just a little dirty on the outside. Foggy also sees him carrying his wallet.

 

“Can you walk?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I can. Thanks a lot uh… Daredevil.”

When they’re back at Foggy’s apartment Foggy not-so-gracefully flops onto the couch as Matt pulls off his costume.

“I heard you and came as fast as I can.” Matt’s tone is cold and worried as he puts Foggy’s dirty milk jug into the fridge. “Are you alright? Don’t answer that. I’m gonna call Claire, I smell the blood, and when I was carrying you back I felt your ribs-”

“I knocked someone out, Matty.”

“I noticed.” Matt’s radiating nervous energy as he fishes out his phone. “You just relax, Foggy and I’ll get help over to patch you up.”

“I’m a goddamn _superhero_.” Foggy laughs only to quickly cringe at the way his ribs twang uncomfortably under his shirt. Foggy hisses in pain. Matt’s quick to navigate his phone to call Claire and quickly give his location and an infuriatingly shortened version of the situation.

“You did really good, Foggy. All of them were worn out and ya’ did so much better than I could’ve asked for. You got a bit beat up, but I’m not exactly a shining example of not getting hit.” Matt collapses on the couch next to Foggy and gets to work where he knows he can patch up before Claire shows up.

“I had a good teacher.” Foggy mumbles, he can see Matt’s face go a little red from… is that embarrassment? Absolutely stupidly humble embarrassment.  

 

“You’re a quick learner.” Matt mumbles in retaliation, “I should’ve trained you what to do when multiple people attack you.”

 

“Shut up Matty, I knocked a guy out.” Foggy says in a groggy voice “I’m a goddamn legend.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Damn buddy… Can I call in sick tomorrow?”

“We’re both the owners of our company, Foggy. I’m making tomorrow an official no-work day. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk from the stress tomorrow, buddy.”

“Now you know how I feel, and I know how you feel, we’re even.”

Matt dabs a cloth he grabbed on Foggy’s bleeding nose and temple. “Yeah… Now I feel awful for how much you worry about me.”

“Hell yeah, Murdock! Feel my pain! Let’s osmosis each other’s pain so we can bond as men and as friends!” Foggy’s eyes are closed from the sheer exhaustion after the adrenaline faded away. He giggles groggily.

“You sound like you’re drunk, Foggy.” Matt holds in his own chuckle with a sigh.

“Drunk on adrenaline, maybe.” Foggy mutters.

Matt places a bandage gently over one of Foggy’s wounds. It's impressive how gentle a man who just beat three guys senseless can be at these things. He's extra careful and delicate like he’s working on some pottery that could smash in an instant, Foggy doesn’t mind that though.

“Hey, can you make a promise to me, Matty?” Foggy asks without opening his eyes.

“Sure thing, Buddy.”

“Don't tell Karen.”

Matt laughs at this “Yeah, I’ll spare you from her nervous ramblings about Daredevil and how great he is and how worried she is and blah blah blah my super hearing can already hear it now.”

“T’anks Matty, your training really paid off.”

“No problem, Buddy. You did great. Now, stay still so I can put this bandage on and stop moving your head you dense loaf.”

 

“Piss off.” Foggy coughs with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, the things Matt was saying before and after the match were Korean. In Taekwondo we say these before sparring, patterns and other things. 
> 
> Sijak = Start
> 
> Kalyeo = Stop
> 
> I tried to keep the fighting a little less detailed in case someone who knows another martial art wants to insert their moves into this while reading but I have a pretty good idea as to how I imagined it. A lot of back-fists and sidekicks since sparring defense is valid goddamnit and flips are super unnecessary @ Matt Murdock. Either way, I had a lot of fun with this mindless lil time killer.


End file.
